The Snake and the Lion
by KissUzumaki
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

The Snake and the Lion

Set in fifth year.  
Of course because it is a Dramione fic Draco will be OOC for a couple of chapters.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco. Heh ;3 But sadly, no.  
**WARNING: **Caution ahead. Die-hard R/Hr fan writing a Dramione fic. Sorry if I ofended any of my R/Hr fans. :/  
Multi-chap.

Draco appeared to be paying attention. But in truth he was considering suicide. McGonagall wouldn't stop drabbling, would she? He scoffed at the thing some people called a _girl _in front of him. Stupid Granger, her quill might set on fire from the ferociousness of her note-taking. What was McGonagall saying that was so important? His ears tuned to reality for a moment and he listened to her rather annoying voice drabble.

"We will be having a rather challenging exam on Tuesday on Chapter 8, page 364. I suggest you study hard"

He tuned her out. He attempted to read the board but Granger's hair was in the way. What was so complicated about a simple hair straightening spell? The bell rang, and he straightened his robes. The other kids pushed and shoved their way through the door. Granger stayed to talk to McGonagall. Draco slowly sauntered to the door, he left his back pressed against the wall, waiting for his prey.. Granger. The Pothead and Weasel don't have this class, she'll be alone. Though, Granger was pretty skilled with a wand. Her shoes tapped against the concrete. She would've passed him without a second glance if his cool, venom-coated breath wasn't suddenly against her neck.

The sharp cold of his skin startled her, she dropped the thick, ancient books she was holding. Draco smirked, "Scare you, did I Granger?"

She rolled her eyes, and proceeded to pick up her books. "What do you want Malfoy?" She said, biterness flavoring each of her words. He smiled, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe just to see you cry"

She sighed, "Do your worst" He smiled, "Now, I've pulled the Mudblood card trillions of times but, it still seems fresh. So, how's it going Mudblood?"

Hermione scoffed, "Huh, you worst surely has down-graded."

He accepted the challenge, "Okay. How's your life going? How do you stay with your so called _friends_. Knowing they only use you for homework and their very own encyclopedia? How do you stand that you've known them for five years now and neither is interested in you as a friend nor anything more?"

That was his worst. Tears pricked her eyes, the sobs were buliding in her chest. The hiccups started. She mumbled a hex at Malfoy that flung him to the stone wall at the end of the corridor, she heard cracks, and a pop. She did well. But the cracks showed no measure to the ones slowly forming in her heart.

Her fast-paced walking reminded her of first year, when Ron had insulted her,

_"...no wonder she has no friends."_

_no friends  
no friends  
__**no friends.**_

Was it true? Did her bestfriends see her as nothing more than a brain to pick at? Come to think of it, Harry and Ron were her truly close friends. She didn't really have anyone she was as close to as them, well accept maybe Ginny. But, Ginny, that was different.

_Nothing more.. _Draco's bitter words repeated in her head. She didn't go to the Great Hall she went straight to her dormitory. She pushed the door aside and flung herself onto the bed. The tears soaked her face and pillow. After thirty minutes or so of different frequencies crying she finally sat up, against the window wall. Her frizzy hair stuck to her tear-written face, she didn't bother to put them back into place. She just sat there, and hiccupped. Trying to sort everything out. She flashed through the memories she had shared with them, trying to find evidence to the cruel words spoken by the Slytherin.

She heard the word Quidditch followed by some muffled words, and laughter. The voices stopped as they got closest, her heart skipped a beat when there was a slight rapping at the door. Ron's familiar voice iluminated the empty, spacious air of her bedroom, " 'Mione, you in there?"

She managed a hiccup and and muffled "Ye-es."

The door creaked open, Harry and Ron looked at her with deep empathy in their eyes. The walked slowly over to Ginny's bed across from Hermione. Ron half smiled, and Harry pushed up his glasses. Harry was the first to speak, "Um, Hermione.. what's wr-" He cleared his throat. "Wrong."

She sniffed, "Ma-malfoy.." Ron stood up, "WHY THAT POMPOUS GIT! I'LL BLOW HIS BRAINS IN!"

Hermione got up and threw her arms around Ron, his signature half-smile overdrew his face again. He embraced her as well, "Now, seriously 'Mione, can I?" She smiled and hugged tighter, and looked up to see his face. "I don't want you to get sent to Azkaban, now do I?"

He scrunched his nose, "Alright.. are you okay?" She dried the last of her tears. "I'm always okay when you guys are with me" She got up and took them into a group hug. After a long talk that cheered Hermione up they left. They had promised her a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow.

She crawled back into bed in a fetal position and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

The Snake and the Lion

Chapter 2.

The trip to Hogsmeade cheered Hermione up for sure. Especially when Ron turned Malfoy into a ferret, just like last year. A week went by without anymore trouble from Malfoy, until McGonagall asked them to stay after transfiguration class.

Draco rolled his eyes, and kept them dazed as he walked slowly up to her desk. Hermione finished gathering her gigantic, unecessary texbooks and arrived at the desk a little after Draco. They exchanged a glare, and turned their focus to McGonagall.

"There has been tension between you for a long time, and Dumbledore believes you two should settle your differences-"

Draco interrupted, "Settle my differences with a Gryffindoor, not just a Gryffindoor but a filthy mudblood! HA! I'd rather jump off the Astronomy tower!"

McGonagall pursed her lips, "I ask you to please settle down, Mr. Malfoy."

He scoffed. "So, you two will be appointed as Head Boy and Girl. You will be spending a lot of time together."

Draco and Hermione's jaws dropped in unison. They were at loss of words, all Hermione could mutter was, "asjusk?"

McGonagalll smiled, "You will have tonight to pack, and tomorrow you will move in. Okay, then. Dismissed."

They dragged their limp bodies into the corridoor, Hermione was still speechless while Draco found his voice.

"That wretched, old hag.." Hermione was blinking in disbelief, "They-they, why?"

Draco leaned against the wall, "I'm not that happy about it either, Mudblood"

Her right eye twitched, she slapped him. Draco's eyes were widened with rage, "You were lucky you got away with that in third year, this time you might not be as lucky"

He took out his wand fast as lightning, she the same. They lowered them and put them away, "filthy mudblood.." Draco muttered as he walked down the corridoor to the Slytherin dorms.

Hermione walked up to the Gryffindoor dorms and muttered the password, the Fat Lady, genuinely concerned asked, "Dearie, what's the matter?" Hermione would've just stepped in, but after all she was concerned. She stopped abruptly and said, "I've become Head Girl.." The Fat Lady exclaimed, "That's wonderful! So, why are you so dim?"

Hermione sighed, "Malfoy is Head Boy.."

The Fat Lady's expression dimmed as well, "Oh, dear. Make sure to come back every once in a while." With that Hermione stepped in, it was about half-an-hour to dinner so common room was filled with Gryffindoors of all years.

She searched for red, and jet-black hair to give her some sort of comfort. She finally found them in front of the fireplace. She scurried through the other bodies until she reached them. Ron gave his signature half-smile, and Harry looked up from Ginny.

Ginny was the first to notice her glum expression. "Hermione, what's wrong?" She said leaving Harry's side. Hermione slowly took a seat beside Ron, Ron gave her a look that made her smile a bit. He asked calmly and put his hand on her knee, "Is it Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed, "Kinda."

Harry piped up, "What do you mean by 'kinda'"?

She told them all that had happened after Transfiguration, they all had shocked faces. Ginny sat there shaking her slowly. Ron was the most shocked, "ISN'T THAT A BLOODY CRIME?"

The entire common room turned to look at an exclaiming Ron, he slowly sat back down.

He lowered his voice, although it was still quite loud, "I mean they can't possibly make you. One of you will be dead by the end of the week."

Hermione nodded, "It's already official"

Harry sat up, "Maybe I can talk to Dumbledore.."

Hermione raised a hand, "It was partly his idea too."

They sat there and looked at each other with their brows slightly furrowed. Momentarily they changed the subject, soon enough it was time for dinner.

They sat up and made their way to the Great Hall, dinner passed as usual. And Ron fell off his chair, which brightened Hermione's mood slightly. Dumbeldore tapped his goblet with a fork, the _ting _noise echoed through the hall. The students faced him, "We'd like to acknowledge our new Head Boy and girl. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy"

As everyone turned to look at Hermione and Draco, Hermione blushed. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. Pansy clutched onto his arm, "Oh, Drakie! Why didn't you tell us?" Draco wrinkled his nose again and shrugged off the pug-faced girl. Blaise shook his head and looked back up at Dumbledore.

Whispers were heard throughout the hall, one caught Hermione's hearing range. "They can't possibly be serious, they'll kill each other!"

Dumbledore raised his hands to silence them, and he proceeded back to his seat in the middle of the proffessors. When dinner was done and they pushed and shoved out the door Hermione noticed that Pansy Parrkinson, one of Draco's fangirls, was giving her a glare that was fiercer than a Hungarian Horntail's breath.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry said their goodnights as they went to their seperate dormitories.

Hermione sighed, and began lifting her clothes and dropping them into her trunk. Ginny helped by hand-folding Hermione's delictaes. Ginny, patted the clothes in her lap. "I can't believe I'm gonna have to give you up as roommate, and to _Malfoy. _Yuck!" Hermione smiled, "Me neither, Gin." She lifted her trunk to the doorway, and wriggled into bed.

Hermione muttered a spell, and the room plunged into darkness. She said goodnight to Ginny and lay her head on her pillow. Before she drifted off to sleep, words repeated in her head.

_"I"m going to live with Draco Malfoy.."_

_**xxx**_

Draco wasn't ecstatic either, he angrily packed his clothes and kicked the trunk to the doorway. Blaise let the room fall into drakness before Draco was in bed. Draco's eyes were narrowed in anger, and he was about to hex him. But Blaise's snoring soon filled the air. Draco growled under his breath, and walked to his bed. He hit his foot on Blaise's trunk before he could reach it though. He cursed under his breath and lifted his foot and hopped to his bed, set his wand down on the bedside table and tossed angrily onto his side.

_"I have to fucking live with a dirty mudblood, a mudblood! Wait till my father hears about this. Shit, he won't hear about this! __**Godfuckingdamnit!**__"_

**A/N: Okay, first off sorry this chapter sucks :P, because it's all cliche. Sorry, I had no other choice. Second off, I am terribly sorry loves, because this story isn't compatible with the book. Again, terribly sorry. I hope you enjoyed it tho. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Snake and the Lion

Chapter 3

Hermione sighed and walked into McGonagall's office. She glared at the figure sitting on the arm chair, the blonde-haired Slytherin exchanged the gesture. McGonagall walked in and looked at the both of them, "I trust that you two have packed?"

They both nodded, dazed. She handed them their badges and sent them to their dorm. They glared at each other once more and Draco muttered the password McGonagall told them. Hermione's red bags were in front of what must've been her room, with green and black trunks on Malfoy's side. In between the two bedrooms was a door, which they presumed to be the lou.

Draco sauntered over to the couch in front of the crackling fire that was spitting bright, harmless embers. Hermione sat there, still processing. _I have to live with Draco Malfoy.._

"So, mudblood," he emphasized it. "Now that we're _living together_, we have to lay some rules" When he said 'living together' he had cringed. Hermione had sat down at the farther end of the couch. _Predjudice bastard. _Was all Hermione was thinking, her hand was balled into a fist. So tightly clenched her knuckles were white.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You will be gone when I have guests, understand?"

Hermione scoffed, "Look here Malfoy, I'm not going to follow your orders. Let's just keep out of each other's way and maybe both of us will come home alive at the end of term."

"Whatever mudblood, as long as me seeing your face is kept to a minimum."

Hermione got up and proceeded to her bedroom. She was actually kind of relieved to have her own room, even if it meant sharing a common room with Malfoy, even a bathroom. She lugged her bags in and turned her head to the left and saw Malfoy lifting his bags by magic. Normally she would have unpacked by hand but she was still ticked off about the fact she had to live with a Malfoy.

The trunk unlatched and her clothes danced into her closet. The muggle pictures of her family were set on the bedside table, followed by the Wizard World picture of herself, Ron, and Harry. Follwed by a picture of her and Ginny.

_Meanwhile in Draco's room._

He had finished unpacking as well. He kicked the empty suitcase, he paced for a moment, and then picked up the heavy trunk and threw it across the room. He mouthed a spell and the suit case stopped from crashing into the window, and floated gently back to the ground. He decided to get some rest in common room, it had more air. The thing that was he was apparently running out of. As he walked in he ruffled his hair, he saw frizzy brown curls stick out from the top of the couch. He sighed, "I thought I clarifed that I didn't want to see your face?"

Suddenly ginger and black hair arose with the brown hair as well. His frown deepened, "Potter, Weasel."

They glared. Ron turned and spoke to Hermione, "Don't throw yourself off the Astronomy tower, okay?" She nodded, and hugged him. Harry averted his gaze from Malfoy's piercing grey eyes, "Ginny said she'll be here with the _girls _to pick you up tomorrow." She nodded again, and they hugged. Harry and Ron stepped out of the portrait hole and went to who-knows-where.

Hermione sat back down, not realizing that Draco had sat down while she was hugging Ron. "So, have one them bedded you yet?"

Hermione jumped at Draco's voice, and glared at his vulgar comment. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He scoffed, "Sure, whatever, mudblood" She hexed him and he cluthced his stomach in pain. Momentarily he stopped, breathing heavy he looked at Hermione. He was mad, but he knew he was annoying her so he didn't lose his focus. He regained his composure, "So, really? Nothing?"

She rolled her eyes, "Harry's still running after Cho, and Ron has Kristy"

He shrugged, "And you?" He asked inching closer. Her eyes dropped, "...I-I don't see how that's any of your damned buisness, Malfoy."

He raised his hands in mock surrender, "Whatever, I'm going out."

As he was in the middle of stepping out of the portrait hole his head popped back into the room, "Oh, and we have patrol later tonight."

Hermione dragged her feet to her room, and fell into her bed. She picked up the schedule parchment she dropped on the floor earlier. She sighed as it said there in black and white;

_**Prefect Schedule**_

_**Saturday: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy**_

Were they trying to drive them into madness? She sighed and picked up Hogwarts: A History and began reading it for the twenty-third time. The clock struck, and she sighed. Eight o'clock, she'd read through the whole time. She sat up and straightened her wrinkled skirt. She grabbed her wand and stepped out of the portrait hole, as she stepped into the dark corridoor she and was untucking her shirt a voice startled her, "Granger."

She dropped her wand. She bent down to pick it up and turned to the towering dark figure, "Why do you take so much joy out of scaring me shitless?"

"_Lumos._" She muttered and her wand sparked to life, she raised the light to where Draco was and he shrugged. "Let's get this over with." She muttered as she brushed past him. He jogged lighlty and caught up, "I'm not exaclty ecstatic about this either, Granger, so don't act like it."

She sped up, and lowly said, "Whatever." They walked about for a while, and once they reached they second floor Draco piped up, "Hey, Granger?"

"What?" She asked moving her wand to the left so she could peer down the hallway. They took a few steps up the winding stair case and he spoke, "You cuss?"

She turned wandlight on to him, "What?" She asked, brow furrowed. "Back there, at the portrait hole, you said _shitless_."

He sighed, "Yes, Malfoy I do cuss. As unbelievable as it may seem I do."

"Huh, Goody Granger. _Cussing_. That's the highlight of term."

She rolled her eyes, "Only when the situation calls for it. I don't go crazy with it like others. Not like, you."

His eyes glazed over, and he used wandlight to look at the clock above them. "We're done."

The walk back was silent, as Draco muttered the password he put a hand out to gesture Hermione in. "After you, mudblood." She ground her teeth and walked in. He followed after, "What, no bone-crushing hex?"

She continued to her door, her hand on the knob she turned, "I'm tired. But if you insist."

"W-wait!" Draco protested, but too late. Horns were now spurting out of Draco's head. He screamed when he saw his reflection. Hermione smirked at her work, and said from behind the closed door, "See you in the morning. Oh, and I don't think Madam Pomfrey is up this late. So I'll see you and your horns in the morning." She snickered and set a lock on the door, then she charmed it again so that a_lohomora _wouldn't open it. She didn't wanna wake up with antlers, or anything. She fell asleep, smiling.

**A/N: So..? Btw, Kristy, is an OC (of me) Haha. Now, people are reading, but no one says hi? That's cold.**


	4. sorry

You guys will hate me but, my Dramione phase is over. I despise it once again, because Malfoy is _mine, mine, __**mine. **_I'm sorry, I will actually give my chapters and plot line to anyone willing to continue this story. I had a lot of ideas for this story one being Pansy falling off of the Astronomy Tower, lol.

I may continue but, it seems highly unlikely. So, if you'd like to continue this just ask me and **make sure to ask my permission. **

Thank you for all of you who have _stuck with Draco and Hermione till the very end. _I just had too. But anyways;  
I'm exteremely sorry for any inconvience.

-KissUzumaki.


End file.
